vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirus (Dark Chronicle)
|-|Sirus= |-|Emperor Griffon= |-|Enraged Griffon= Summary Sirus, mostly known by the name given to him by others, Emperor Griffon is the main antagonist of Dark Chronicle. Sirus was once a kind person but gain a strong hatred towards Humans when they invaded the Moon Flower Castle and killed his only friend, Queen Alexandra. Sirus later was chosen by one of three Atlamillia stones, granting him incredible power. He then began using his power to send his consciousness throughout time, erasing everything and everyone that could stand in his way by destroying their origin point. He later gains possession of the other two and transformed into a muscular man with wings. After losing the last time, Sirus reverts back to his original form and loses all his hatred. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with Magic | At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Unknown, Sirus, Emperor Griffon Origin: Dark Chronicle Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Moon Person, Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation (Sent his consciousness across 10,000 years into the future, controlling his armies and all the monsters in the dungeons from the past), Time Travel (Able to travel to the past and future), Life Manipulation (Used the remains of the mountain he destroyed to create an army of Rock Golems), Transformation, Resistance to Poison, Time Stop, Statistics Reduction, and Petrification (He's Unaffected by the Poison Apples, Throb-Heart Cherry which freeze an enemy in time, Goo Peach which reduces the targets speed, and Stone Fruit which petrifies the target), | All previous abilities, Skilled Swordsman, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Able to boost his strength by covering his hands in fire magic), Status Effect Inducement (The shockwaves from his attacks cause paralysis), Resistance to Damage (The Atlamillia make Griffon resistant to damage) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with Magic, possibly higher (Stated to have destroyed a mountain) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Gained the power of three Atlamillia and Lifted Moon Flower Palace and is likely comparable to Paznos) Speed: At least Normal Human (Presumably superior to Gaspard) | Hypersonic+ (His magic is this fast, fought Monica who could dodge his magic attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Physically comparable to Maximillion and Monica), At least Class 100 with Telekinesis (Lifted Moon Flower Palace) Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't physically fight but rather fights using magic) Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher with Forcefields | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (More durable than before) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, Hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Atlimillia | His wings can turn into swords Intelligence: High (Has knowledge of ancient magic, Ruled over a massive army) Weaknesses: He doesn't care about his own life so long as he completes his goal. Others Notable Victories: Korra (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Korra's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Magilou (Tales Series) Magilou's Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Emperor Griffin were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Dark Cloud Category:Tier 9 Category:Status Effect Users